Brawler
The Brawler is the tough guy. He's the guy who ends up working for a midget in New Reno making money clobbering people. Or one of the guys standing around in a Casino with watchful eyes. A tough guy. Character Concept and Creation Character concept is a very stressed idea in any RPG. A very important aspect of your character is how he will be Role Played. This should be decided well before you enter further creation. The character concept behind a brawler is pretty straight forward. He's a tough guy. Is he a bad guy working for the mob bosses? Is he a Hub Police officer that intimidates his foes? A brawler is the type of character who puffs his chest and walks like he has softballs under his arms. Or maybe he's just a tough guy who hides in the back. When things get hot he's quick to act. Race The race of your character should be logical. While I said a tweaker shouldn't be a min-maxed freak, he should be able to do his job. The human is the very base of a tweaker character. The human can be used in so many ways to get the job done. Brawlers will likely be human or super mutant. A ghoul brawler is likely to lose more than the fight. Perhaps limbs. A human has the ability to be 1-10 in every stat. Meaning he can be a smart brawler. He knows when to jump up and take action. Or he can have high perception for working in the Casino and spotting suspicious activity. Perhaps he is a boxer with a high agility and endurance to be able to last in the ring while his charisma and intelligence are average or low because of his numerous poundings. Traits In the case of the brawler, traits can make or break the character. Bruiser is a very good trait for a Brawler. Small frame probably isn't such a great idea. My very favorite Brawler trait is bloody mess. It's just fun making your GM describe the brutal beating of the wastelander trying to hustle the casino. Statistics The statistics of a brawler can be very different from the next. What makes a brawler a great tweaker is you can make him so many different things. Like I've mentioned a bouncer, high strength and perception. Decent intelligence and some Charisma. Luck, Agility, and Endurance are less important to this type of character. A boxer wants to be strong, fast, and have the ability to take blows all day. But he doesn't have to shine like Oscar Dela Hoya. Nor does he have to be a Myron. He just has to be able to perform his duties. Skills The Skills tagged for a Brawler should center around combat. Melee Weapons and Unarmed are both great brawler skills. The third skill should be based on who the character is. Tag based on what your character concept is here. Even if you only keep Unarmed and tag another skill in place of Melee Weapons your character concept should come before effectiveness in combat. Equipment A brawler should carry a decent range of melee weapons as well as medical equipment. He isn't going to be the party doctor but he should be able to tend to himself in times of emergency. If your Brawler happens to be a junky perhaps he'll carry more than essentials for medicine. Some jets and a box of mentats can really help a man see the right place to place his punch. Character Development Developing a brawler is probably one of the easier archetypes to push to higher levels. Keep to your character concept and pick perks that will improve your fighting ability without compromising the characters background or aims. The brawler should never be more efficient at head shots than a sniper. Use your skill points wisely. While having a proficient fighter is extremely important you don't want him to get lost in the wilderness or sold his favorite weapon for 3,500 caps instead of the 1,200 it's worth.